


The witch's curse

by SlaveToGravity



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Fire, How does it work, I still don't know, M/M, Pain, Personification of Death, Religion, Witch - Freeform, city, dilemma, non-youtube, wooo...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToGravity/pseuds/SlaveToGravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark failed. He failed. And now, he was under the witch's curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The witch's curse

**Author's Note:**

> Warning ! Again, I'm french. There can be mistakes, faults, call it like you want. So please, I beg you, tell me if there is any mistake or if a word isn't spelled correctly. Because, y'know, I try, but I'm not really good. Not as good as you, in fact :3
> 
> Thank you all for your support. "Of fire and iron" was the first time ever I posted something in english. I was always scared of being rejected or insulted, or something like that. But thank you all, very very much. I'll try to do better, again and again, I'll train my pity self for you !
> 
> Oh, and, important : I don't want to insult any religion. In fact, I'm not a religion type of woman, but don't think I hate religion. So please, don't think something is wrong with religion because of my shitty story. It's not, I love everyone :3
> 
> Hum... You can read now, sorry :3

          One day, when the sky became red, when the flames changed the world, and when the steam replaced the clouds, a man cried. Blood streaming from his face, tears melting with dust and ashes, the man didn't know what to do, where to go. He was looking at the corpses on the blackened ground around him, he was seeing his life being torn apart as the little town that he used to love was burning. His blue eyes were looking at the deepest sky now. All they were seeing was the terrifying and higher death, waiting for him. He could almost catch the skull's hand, this menacing white skull, with his sharp smile and his fatally beautiful voice. He could almost hear him singing in his bloody ears his future and tragic death.

" You're not the one who killed, but you'll be the punished. You're not born in the right place, so you'll die in the wrong one. "

          He couldn't move his eyes. His body tied painfully at the wooden cross couldn't make a single movement. His blue eyes tinted in a sad grey were looking, again and again, at the blood on his hands and his feet. He didn't know why, he didn't know how. All his mind knew was the fact that is own death was near, now. He was going to die like an animal, without being considered as a human being. He was going to see the end of his short and poor life. So much years of devotion turned to dust, in one bloody night. He could cry at this moment, he could scream, destroy his loud voice, rip his pale and gross skin, ruined his hard-work, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. Not in front of him. His lover. The one he loved, the one he protected. The one and only one he cared about. What a waste of time... What a waste of life. Painful and useless life that he cherished more than anything, at his side. His fucking and lovely side.

          Why was he crying again ? He didn't know. He didn't have to cry, it wasn't his fault after all. Or was it ? He wasn't the witch, so it wasn't his fault. He didn't make the mistake to born a witch. He didn't make the mistake to not be a human. So why was he crying ? He was the one to make this decision. Because he thought witches were the opposite of God. And God was the greatest. Right ? He didn't know. He was looking at the old witches, the corpses of his friends, of the innocent villagers, who made the mistake to be witches. And now, he was looking at his dying lover, attached to the wooden and iron cross, his hands and his feet pierced by tiny pieces of old metal, his hips and stomach attached with a used and blood-stained rope. The pale skin of his lover was covered in blood, rusted red and black blood, with dust, tears and ashes. He wasn't looking at him, he was looking at the sky, the red, dark and sad sky. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't shouting, he was crying. He tried so much not to cry, but he couldn't. At the end of his difficult life, he gave up. He cried. What had done Mark... ?

" - Why, Mark ? Why ? Have I not loved you well ?  
\- You are a witch, Jack. I can't let you live. You are an enemy for our God. "

          He was still looking at the sky, still crying, still bleeding. He was still shivering, pain in his face, sadness on his eyes. His green and brown hair started to dance with the new flames. Behind Mark, in security, far from the dangerous and deathly flames, an old lady shouted at Jack :

" - You should be proud, we're killing you like God ! "

          The place became silent. Only the sound of Jack's sobs and the burning wood filled the dying city. Jack looked at the old lady and, for the first time, smiled. Mark let out a little and weak scream escape his mouth.

" - Why killing me like God, if I'm just a demon ? "

          His weak voice resonated in the middle of the heavy silence. Citizens started to scream, became agitated. People shouted :

" - Stop the fire !  
\- Kill him like a beast !  
\- He doesn't deserve this beautiful penitence !  
\- He is not God ! "

          Jack laughed behind his tears. His face wasn't in pain anymore. He looked at the crowd, disgust on his eyes.

" - You stupid human, you don't even know what you want. You love me, then you hate me. You wanted to execute me, but not anymore ? You fool, you should be the one to burn alive ! "

          Mark cried. More than anyone. He loved this man. He loved his smile, his personality, he loved him. And now, he's killing him. He looked at Jack, his wet and red face painted in regret.

" - Jack, I-  
\- Mark, I curse you. I curse you to death, I curse you to an eternal pain, I curse you. You will suffer, like everyone in this lost and stupid city. Now watch me fly, watch me become free, depsite your infamous desire to see me die. "

          Jack looked at the sky and pray. Two large wings opened behind Jack's mutilated back. Green and white feathers fell everywhere. The painful pieces of metal fell from his hands and his feet, the burned rope disappeard. Jack flew to Mark. He put his hands on the trembling jaw of his lover, looked deep into his brown and dying eyes. He kissed him passionately. He pulled away and cried. He whispered desperatly on his ears :

" - It's your turn to suffer, Mark. "

          He flew away in a last cry, cursing the entire city. His feathers extinguished the red and orange flames. Mark looked at his lover flying away. A feather fell on his bloody hand. He looked at it. It was a sweet green and a cotton white feather, made of love, sorrow and blood. Mark threw it on the dusty ground, a sudden pain passing throught his heart.

          Jack had cursed Mark. Because Mark did a mistake. He wanted to kill his soulmate despite his love. It was like a test. He failed. He let his religion passed before his love. He knew, at this exact moment,  what a mistake it was. He should have never done that. He failed. And now, he was under the witch's curse.


End file.
